Damsel in Distress
by Nari8
Summary: Four of everyone's favorite or should I say favourite, British Youtubers find themselves with an unexpected guest, how will each of them handle her? Rated M for a reason. Lemon. OCxKickthePJ OCxDanisnotonFire OCxAmazingPhil OCxCrabstickz
1. The Hotel

A/N: This is highly unlikely, I do not recommend this course of action to anyone, my advice would be to seek help at an embassy, but I wrote it for fun and the pleasure of all you fangirls and maybe some guys out there thinking about the best of the British boys ;) Enjoy! ~Nari8

"Peej, what the hell was that?" Phil asks as he pushes open the hotel doors with a sly grin on his face.  
"Honestly, I have no idea, you should know I blurt things out by now," Peej clicks off the camera in his hand as the boys enter, still laughing about his latest bout of absurdity.

"All of us together like this, it's bound to kick your subscribers up to a mil," Dan flashes a smile and adjusts his sunglasses as they progress into the lobby.

"Oh just keep tormenting the poor lad," Chris pulls off Dan's sunglasses, "You don't even need those at night,"

"This is a classy hotel," Dan's pouting brown eyes widen, "I wanted to look like a celebrity,"

"Oh yeah, totally famous, Daniel Howell, ladies, take your pictures now!" Chris starts clapping and Dan shoves him.

"Budge off, you're just angry about my new ranking," Dan turns up his nose.

"What? Seriously guys. . ." PJ rolls his eyes.

"Hey, guys, can we just savor the moment, it's not every day a big video company gives us our own hotel rooms, let's not get kicked out before we even check-in." Phil nods to the desk but the boys have already started a debate, which lasts a good ten minutes, just long enough for a torrential downpour to sweep through London. Phil checks his watch, wondering if their argument will keep them in the lobby all night when a pitiful creature limps through the doors and the boys fall silent.

She might have looked nice at the start of the night, but by now, her makeup has run into dark tear streaks down her face and the curls on her head are limp waves plastered to her soaked raincoat. She clutches broken heels in one hand and a slightly battered suitcase handle in the other as she troops through the doors. The entire lobby stops, stares for a moment, and then resumes its normal pace, all except for the boys in the corner whose nonsensical debate has drawn to an abrupt close. Each young man suddenly feels very conscious of how lucky they've been and insignificant rivalries pass away as the woman crosses the lobby to the very put-off concierge, somehow managing to keep her head high despite her pathetically disheveled appearance.

"I have a room here, under Lily Baker, please. . .," the woman mutters to the concierge and the boys look at one another.

"Not bad looking," Dan acknowledges and nods towards the young woman, "bit waterlogged though, I'm glad we missed that storm,"

"Have a heart man, come on." Chris nudges him, "Poor thing looks like she walked a mile,"

"She just looks kind of sad," PJ agrees.

"Maybe we should follow the lovely lady's example and check in?" Phil raises his eyebrows and gestures to the desk.

Dan, Phil, and Chris head over to the desk and awkwardly fidget behind the woman who left a trail of water from the door. She slams a hand down on the desk and the boys hear her distraught American accent, "I booked it weeks ago, I have the paperwork, I can prove it, you've got to give me a room. . ."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we have no record of this," the manager pries the woman's hand off the desk and wipes the counter where she left water.

"Don't touch me!" she snaps and in a whirl of motion wheels her luggage off to a corner of the lobby and ungracefully flops onto the seat a few feet away from PJ.

"Americans. . ." the manager mutters and looks at the boys.

The boys each check in and just as Chris goes back to the luggage for PJ, Dan looks up at the tired manager, "Isn't there anything you can do for that poor girl?"

"We're booked full," the manager snarls over every syllable and squints behind Dan at PJ, "Can I help you, sir?"

Dan sighs and abandons the effort as PJ checks in and returns to Phil and Chris huddled over their luggage, also discussing the thoroughly soggy woman, "You're mad, you're just begging for an asylum,"

"What's this about madness?" Dan asks as he joins them.

"Chris thinks we ought to try picking her up," Phil scoffs as if it's the most absurd thing in the world but Dan can tell he's sneaking a glance at the girl through his fringe.

"She's not bad looking, but you can't seriously be considering hitting on her in the state she's in," Dan glances over at the poor girl with her chin on her hand and her phone dialing away.

"Perverts, all you lot, I was just suggesting we offer help," Chris says as PJ returns with his key.

"She does look distressed," PJ says.

"Oh God, not you too," Phil shakes his head.

"At least we can ask how she is, chivalry isn't dead yet," Chris smoothes his hair down.

"And then we can get arrested for harassment," Phil plants himself on his suitcase.

"Suit yourself, but I'm jumping in, mate," Chris starts towards her.

"We better make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid," Dan nudges PJ.

"That's totally what you're up to," PJ teases but nonetheless follows him.  
"Hi, sorry to bother you, but you appear a bit distressed, do you need anything?" Chris leans slightly over the woman.

Lily sits up slowly, previously unaware her dramatic entrance had attracted sympathizers, "I need a hotel with a vacancy, I've got somewhere important to be in the morning,"

"What exactly happened to you?" Dan asks and for the first time Lily takes in the sight of the three British boys around her.

She clears her throat and addresses Dan, "I was supposed to fly over for a conference with a sister company of the business firm I'm finishing my grad school internship with tomorrow, but everything that could go wrong went wrong. I lost half my luggage, my flight was delayed, and now I've got no place to stay."

"That's absolutely terrible," Chris frowns at her, "Is there anything my colleagues and I can do? We're here for a conference as well, I'm Chris, this is PJ, Dan, and our friend Phil is guarding our luggage."

"I can't think of anything you fellas could do unless you could get me a room somehow,"

"We have four rooms here, one of them is bound to have room for you," Chris attempts to smile benignly but it just appears creepy.

PJ senses her horror and steps in, "He means that in the most chivalrous way possible, trust me,"

"We're not rapists, we're internet personalities," Dan pleads.

"I thought you looked familiar, I think my roommate watches your videos, Dan, what was the last one she showed me? Something about drunk people. . ." Lily taps a finger against her lips in thought.

"Yeah, Danisnotonfire, that's me," Dan beams at her and PJ nudges him.

"Lot of good that mil didja now, huh?" he teases him.

"So what are your Youtube names?" She looks at PJ and Chris.

"He's KickthePJ and I'm Crabstickz," Chris chuckles and nods at Phil, "Our dutiful luggage guard is AmazingPhil,"

PJ's watch makes a racket and for a moment all eyes are on him as he fiddles with it, "Sorry, it is getting late, my new watch just kindly reminded me of that, we should get going," he looks awkwardly at Lily and she grips the hem of her skirt.

"So, whadja say?" Chris asks her again and after several moments of indecision, Lily looks up.

"Okay. . ."


	2. PJ

"Are you sure you want to stay with me tonight?" PJ surprises Lily with the deepness of his voice as he fumbles with the room key.

"Yeah, I'm 76% sure you're not going to murder me and wear my skin as a dress," Lily watches his tall frame hunch over as he tries fruitlessly to open the door. She wasn't expecting such a deep voice from such a pretty face, she can still feel those light green eyes traveling over her as she slogged through the lobby, heating her up with more than the stress of running for taxis.

"I'm glad you have such confidence in me, damn this door," PJ curses the key card.

"Let me try," Lily slips in front of PJ, unsettling him as her light touch brushes against his and she easily gets the key card working. She smiles up at him, "Guess it needed a woman's touch,"

"You're so cute," PJ's face breaks into a warm smile and he pushes open the door, "Oh God, that was not meant to be creepy, I mean I know I've only just met you, that was just a very adorable mannerism, Oh God no, I'm so terrible at this. . ."

"That's okay," Lily giggles and walks past him, wheeling the semi dry suitcase into the lush room with the king sized bed. She feels blush heating her face and diverts her eyes to PJ, surprised to find his eyes on her, "You're not bad yourself," she says resisting to fall for his gorgeous expression, "Do you mind if I pop in the shower since I'm still a little soaked?"

"No, go right ahead," PJ waves her off and scans the room. Lily disappears into the bathroom and PJ breathes a sigh of relief and collapses back onto the bed. A smile touches his lips as he lay there, the other guys would be jealous forever even if never got anywhere with Lily tonight. Suddenly, PJ can't help himself, he bounds off the bed, and starts dancing around the room, shaking his hips and hair out giddy enough to scream for joy. His dancing only grows more energetic and silly as time passes and he finds a bottle of champagne in the mini fridge. He's mid dancing spin with the bottle against his lips when light female laughter breaks his daze.

He lowers the bottle and looks towards the bathroom to see Lily leaning against the doorframe, as wet as when she walked in the lobby, only this time her face is clear of makeup stains and her only garment is a fluffy bathroom towel that hides none of her supple curves. PJ's reaction is immediate, he knows his face is as red as the strawberry tattoo on Lily's collarbone and he shifts the champagne bottle to hide the erupting bulge in his jeans.

"I didn't know I was getting a dance show," Lily adjusts the towel and grins at PJ in a mixture of wide-eyed enjoyment and disbelief. Her enjoyment wasn't just of his dancing antics but of the very tight pants he wore and the way his jacket shaped his frame.

"Well, I come with all the fun," PJ forgets his problem and raises the champagne bottle in a toast.

Lily's eyes go right to it despite herself; Britain is making her very bold, "I can see that." She says before PJ has time to hide it again. Once the awkward silence settles in she asks, "Can I have a drink?"

PJ passes her the bottle and tries not to look at her but his eyes return to her frame and when she wraps her lips around the bottle, he melts. Lily catches him staring and giggles again, pausing in her drink, "Do you have a girlfriend, Peej?"

"Not for a year or two, you?" he shrugs and averts his eyes from Lily's body, trying not to think about why she's asking him this.

"Same," She sets the bottle on the nightstand and steps closer to PJ, "And I think we both know there's more to why I'm here than chivalry,"

PJ turns even redder, "Well, you're a very, very attractive female and. . . and . . ."

"And I think you're a very attractive male," Lily's hands touch the lining of his jacket, her eyes stare into his and she bites her lip playfully. PJ can't help it, a low lustful noise escapes him, and he falls back onto the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" PJ's long fingers wrap around Lily's smaller ones as her hand moves towards the hem of his shirt.

"I just had one of the shittiest days of my life, and am in the hotel room of a tall and sexy stranger, I'm not really sure of anything, other than that I want this stranger," PJ's grip on her hand loosens and he melts under her touch as her hand travels up over his toned abs and chest.

PJ moans slightly as he falls back on the bed and Lily's towel clad body presses against him. Lust gets the better of him and he pulls Lily onto the bed and flips them so he straddles her, slightly loosening her towel, "I'm with a sexy stranger too, and God, I want her,"

"Then take me," Lily licks her lips and it's all the permission PJ needs. He pulls her towel down exposing her wet breasts, perky in the chill of the hotel room. His hands cup them gently and he presses his mouth against Lily's. She kisses him back fiercely, bucking her nearly nude body against his and moaning into his lips as she fumbles with his clothes. She can't get his clothes off fast enough, his jacket is gone, and she has his belt and zipper undone before he stops her. His hands gently grab her wrists and pin them to the bed. He leans down to press a kiss to each of her taut nipples sucking them gently into his mouth and hearing her moan. PJ sits up and pulls off his shirt allowing Lily to marvel at his chest as he works off the tight jeans. Lily takes the lead once again and grabs the bulge in the boxers of the unsuspecting PJ tearing a growl of lust and approval from PJ. She slips his boxers off and her hand wraps around his manhood squeezing and stroking rhythmically as PJ's eyes close.

She glances around and asks if he has a condom. PJ obliges and covers his long hard manhood but before Lily can return to her ministrations, he grabs her breasts, squeezing gently and pressing his hot mouth against the strawberry tattoo on her collarbone and slowly kissing downwards. Her towel has dropped to below her midriff and he soon clears that out of the way revealing her dripping center. He slides his tongue along it causing Lily to writhe with pleasure. He grins and straddles her again and with a nod of approval, he slowly pushes himself into her releasing a moan. Lily's hands reach up for him but he pins them above her head.

"No," he whispers in an even deeper voice than normal, "I want to pleasure you; you deserve it after today,"

Lily moans and he starts thrusting, picking up a vigorous pace and his moans join hers. He thrusts harder and faster each time, pushing deep within Lily. She tilts her head back, loving every moment just as much as him. Her legs wrap around his waist pushing him deeper, hitting the sweet spot against her walls. PJ pulls back and thrusts hard into her with the last of his strength before ecstasy overwhelms them both and he collapses on top of her, pressing kisses against her flushed skin as they come down from their high.

Lily returns his kisses, less hungry than before, now satiated and gentle as they detangle themselves. Lily looks around uncertainly and PJ realizes she forgot pajamas, he gently tosses his shirt over her head and slips on his boxers and the two entangle once more and both fall asleep happily spooning with a person whom an hour before had been a stranger.


End file.
